


The Brooklyn Drawl

by ThexLuckyxDuck



Series: SBS - Small Moments [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexLuckyxDuck/pseuds/ThexLuckyxDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky is feeling fully himself his Brooklyn accent shines through and Sam loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brooklyn Drawl

Sam wakes up first that morning which surprises him. It’s normally Steve who is up to go jogging a hundred miles around Washington monument before Bucky and himself have even stirred. Rolling over he can just see Steve’s broad shoulder over the gleam of Bucky’s arm. Bucky had had a bad night so they’d switched to have him in the middle, in Sam’s usual spot, to try and ease the night terrors. They all suffered at different times. Steve woken by the sound of explosions and Bucky’s cry as he fell, Bucky from hearing Russian voices barking orders at him and Sam from memories of Riley and now Zemo trying to take Bucky from them. They all suffered and they all healed together.

Reaching out Sam ran his fingers through Bucky’s thick hair gently rubbing his head. He’d discovered that Bucky loved having his hair played with and that it calmed him down from panic attacks. He’d taken to doing it a lot since then.Anything that helped Bucky made Steve smile and Sam loved to see Steve smile. He’d still not convinced him to get therapy for himself but had at least that helping Bucky improved Steve as a side effect.  
Bucky sighed softly and moved back closer to Sam as he continued to rub his head.

“Hey doll.”

The softly spoken words made Sam grin wide hearing Bucky’s thick Brooklyn accent. That was a sign they were going to have a good day. The accent only came through when Bucky was truly himself unlike the clipped one word response of the soldier on bad days.

“Hey Bucky.” 

Still grinning he leant closer and kissed Bucky’s shoulder while wrapping an arm around his waist. They’d had so many bad days recently it made him want to cling to the hope of a good one. 

“Do you think we can sneak out for pancakes before the punk wakes up and makes us run in circles?”

Bucky looked back over his shoulder and smiled his perfect smile that still melted Sam’s heart everytime he saw it. Bucky was playful and funny and Sam found it easy to get along with him. This was the guy from Steve’s stories, the one he’d grown up with and mourned for when he’d fallen from the train. 

“I don’t know man he’s intent on getting you healthy again and that diet sheet I saw didn’t list anything sweeter than an orange.”

Sam saw Steve’s shoulders shake with suppressed laughter at that. He’d worked with Dr Cho to plan a diet to help Bucky return to better health again. He’d not been taking care of himself and Steve worried that his bad diet wasn’t helping his memory to repair.  
Steve turned over onto his back and cupped his hand over Bucky’s neck gently tugging him down into a kiss.

“Hey Buck.”

His soft smile warmed Sam’s heart. Seeing them together and approaching happiness made all the fighting they’d done worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re watched Captain America: The First Avenger and I noticed Bucky has a very strong accent in the scenes at the Stark Expo which he seems to lose later in the films. You can hear it in this fanvid. This then tied into my personal headcanon that Bucky now suffers from multiple personality disorder so this is the first appearance of that too. This is set post Civil war but without Bucky’s mid credit scene.
> 
> These are slightly out of order posting wise as I have the whole story in my head but the muses write bits at different speeds.


End file.
